Dragons
by Her Madjesty
Summary: A dragon inhabits her soul and makes her fly; he knows he cannot tame her, but he will stand beside her as she flies and fights a war she must win within herself.


_A/N Love is in reviews and no judgement for this odd little piece._

__XXX

Somewhere in the pain, she felt herself start to slip away, leaving the place she was now and dancing though a thousand halls filled with the gleaming light of a thousand impossible suns.

There was a freedom in this peace, she realized, sifting through the dreams and thoughts like sand. She had been alone for so long, lost in a world filled to the brim with red and white and abandonment, that to find herself amongst the dreams of so many seemed to renew her hope for a better life.

It was through these halls she traveled, separated from time, spending an eternity dancing through what could only have been the most magnificent dream.

Lights filled her soul, and she smiled, releasing them to the world.

For so long she had suffered through this life alone, victim to those things that stood before her, nearly powerless to stop them. She had fought, a dragon queen entombed in a body fit for a princess, and she survived. There was a fire in her soul none could match; a holy fire the burned and ached to return to the world and bathe it in a heat so fierce that no unworthy foe could stand against it.

But the pain soon returned, and she felt her body start to throb, a branding reminder of her surrender to the one thing that tethered her here; that infinite pain.

She called out as the dream fell to pieces.

She was nowhere, again.

She was alone, again.

There was no one to help her, no one to save her.

Not here.

Not her.

XXX

A desperate man worked against the writhing of his beloved's body, kissing and kneading away the pain as she shivered in the dark. He knew her struggle all too well, and he could not bear to see her like this, so lost in the pain that she had supposedly caused, that pain that drove her away from everyone that held her dear.

Those people who didn't understand that the pain was rooted so deeply in her heart that even years of love and trust could not fully erase it.

She shivered as he kissed her frozen skin, summoning her back from the netherworld of her dreams, holding her close and keeping her wrapped tightly in his arms.

She might have been the dragon, but he was her keeper, her tamer, her dearest companion.

In truth, and this he knew, dragons could not be tamed, not even by those who loved them most. He stood beside her none the less, always ready when she needed the love that kept her so grounded, to battle the pain that she felt as fiercely as he could.

He loved his dragon too much to let her drown.

XXX

It was such a mix-matched fight, the fierce waves of fire that overtook her soul as she battled for herself. It rose up in her soul and growled its threats at her, taking her under and showing her the afflictions she had caused, those poor unfortunate souls rotting in prisons and in parliaments because of the actions she put into place.

She cried out, lips dry from the heat and cracked and bleeding, and her heart broke, shattering into a million fragile pieces before her.

XXX

She seized from the sleep with a cry, and he held her tight, fighting her as she tried to shake him off, the invisible enemy she could feel but not see. He whispered in her ear as she fought on, desperate "I love you"s that she could barely hear.

XXX

The fright that overtook her, the years of guilt and loneliness and unforgiving silence stood before her like a judge in trial and sentenced her to death. She rose up in anger, in fear, drowning, drowning.

XXX

Peace could be found, in those rare moments that followed. The man felt his beloved settled, her breathing ragged against his chest, her arms clutching his like her only hope.

They lay there together, holding on, only trying to find a hope.

XXX

The pink and white clouds that bolstered her flight were a dream, and only a dream, but she accepted it, once again dancing in the sky that she had claimed as home.

XXX

"It's alright." The whisper in her ear woke her, finally, and she stared up at the man beside her with wide eyes, surprise and shock and so much fear that it hurt his heart to watch her. He lowered his gaze like a threatened cur, untangling, giving her the freedom she needed, but she embraced him, and he fell down in shock. Together they tumbled into the beautiful peace that found its home in her dreams.

XXX

As the night progressed, his tongue explored the hidden crevices of her mouth and her hands explored all things unseen about his person, and the dragon cried out, full at last with something much like freedom.


End file.
